familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Cleveland (disambiguation)
Cleveland is a city in northeast Ohio, US. Cleveland may also refer to: Places Australia * Cleveland, Queensland ** Electoral district of Cleveland * Cleveland, Tasmania, a place along the Midland Highway in Tasmania Canada * Cleveland, Quebec * Cleveland, Nova Scotia Germany * An obsolete English term for the Duchy of Cleves United Kingdom * Cleveland, England, an area and former county in the north east of England ** Redcar & Cleveland, a unitary authority which covers some of the former county ** Cleveland (UK Parliament constituency) (1885–1974) ** Cleveland and Whitby (UK Parliament constituency) (1974–1983) ** Cleveland (European Parliament constituency) (1979–1984) ** Cleveland and Yorkshire North (European Parliament constituency) (1984–1994) ** Cleveland and Richmond (European Parliament constituency) (1994–1999) ** Archdeaconry of Cleveland * Cleveland Hills, a range of hills in North Yorkshire United States Localities * Cleveland, Alabama * Cleveland, Arkansas, an unincorporated community in Conway County * Cleveland, California * Cleveland, Florida * Cleveland, Georgia * Cleveland, Illinois * Cleveland, Indiana * Cleveland, Minnesota, a small city in Le Sueur County * Cleveland, Minneapolis, Minnesota, a neighborhood * Cleveland, Mississippi * Cleveland, Missouri * Cleveland, New York * Cleveland, North Carolina * Cleveland, Johnston County, North Carolina * Cleveland, North Dakota * Cleveland, Oklahoma * Cleveland, Tennessee * Cleveland, Texas * Cleveland, Utah * Cleveland, Virginia * Cleveland, Washington Counties and other * Cleveland, Chippewa County, Wisconsin * Cleveland, Jackson County, Wisconsin * Cleveland, Manitowoc County, Wisconsin * Cleveland, Marathon County, Wisconsin * Cleveland, Taylor County, Wisconsin * Cleveland County, Arkansas * Cleveland County, North Carolina * Cleveland County, Oklahoma * Cleveland National Forest, California People with the name * Category:Cleveland (surname) * Cleveland Amory, animal rights activist and author * Carol Cleveland (born 1942), English actress/comedian, best known for her association with Monty Python *Grover Cleveland (1837–1908), 22nd and 24th President of the United States, only US President to serve non-consecutive terms Ships *[[USS Cleveland (C-19)|USS Cleveland (C-19)]], a protected cruiser commissioned in 1903 and scrapped in 1930 *[[USS Cleveland (CL-55)|USS Cleveland (CL-55)]], a light cruiser commissioned in 1942 and active in World War II *[[USS Cleveland (LPD-7)|USS Cleveland (LPD-7)]], an amphibious transport dock commissioned in 1967 and decommissioned in 2011 Geology *Mount Cleveland (Alaska), a summit of Chuginadak Island *Mount Cleveland (Montana), the highest summit of Glacier National Park Companies * Cleveland Bridge & Engineering Company, major structural engineering company in the United Kingdom * Cleveland Motor Car Company, a U.S. company that manufactured automobiles in the 1900s. *Cleveland (petrol), a former petrol company acquired by Esso * Cleveland Automobile Company, an automobile manufacturer that merged with Chandler Motor Car in 1926 *Cleveland motorcycle (disambiguation) can refer to several different brands of motorcycles *Cleveland Tractor Company, Cletrac, manufacturer of crawler tractors from 1916-1945. Railway stations *Cleveland railway station, Queensland, Australia **Cleveland railway station (2nd), former station in Queensland *Cleveland Lakefront Station, Cleveland, Ohio Other uses * Cleveland (Hasidic dynasty), a pair of Hasidic Jewish dynasties * Ford 335 engine or Cleveland V8 * [[Cleveland (30 Rock)|"Cleveland" (30 Rock)]], an episode of 30 Rock Fictional characters * Cleveland Brown, a character on Family Guy and The Cleveland Show ** Cleveland Brown, Jr., his son See also * Cleveland Township (disambiguation) * Mount Cleveland (disambiguation) * Duke of Cleveland, a defunct title in the English and UK's peerage * Earl of Cleveland, a defunct title in the English peerage * Cleveland Golf, a golfing brand with a number of clubs and apparel * Hello Cleveland!, a record label * Hot in Cleveland, TV series starring Betty White * Cleveland-Cliffs, former name of Cliffs Natural Resources * The Cleveland Show, a spin-off of Family Guy * Grover Cleveland Alexander, Hall of Fame baseball player